confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Slyhades99
Talk to me here. Have you seen my userpage? Yep Nope [[User:Slyhades99|'Sly']][[User talk:Slyhades99|'Hades']][[User:Slyhades99/Guestbook|'99']] 15:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Chronicles of Narnia Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rodney Matthews page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Admin/Buracrat If anyone would like to be and an admin (sysop) or buracrat message me here or something. I would like to be one too. We could have a vote and see. [[User:Slyhades99|'Sly']][[User talk:Slyhades99|'Hades']][[User blog:Slyhades99|'99']] 18:20, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Sly. I would be honored for you to help. Feel free to write some ideas, and them to any page that I made.--Spenpiano 02:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Sly, hey listen, I managed to right some ideas in the Dwarf page. I hope you and I could think of some ideas to make this article much longer. I was hoping that you can name a city for the dwarves that live in the underground mountains of Narnia. Also, feel free to add some ideas that you can add on the Elves, Giants, Dryads, Cyclopes, and Minotaurs. I hope you can make them much longer.--Spenpiano 22:29, November 23, 2010 (UTC) You can adopt the wikiSpenpiano 12:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. [[User:Slyhades99|'Sly']][[User talk:Slyhades99|'Hades']][[User:Slyhades99/Guestbook|'99']] 12:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sly. I continued to write on the Titan page. Please, feel free to write more ideas on the Titans page.--Spenpiano 01:08, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh Sly, the instead of the giants from Harfang, they are called the Titans. Sorry i had to change the parts in the Harfang page. Please feel free to add some ideas in the Titan page.--Spenpiano 01:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay. [[User:Slyhades99|'Sly']][[User talk:Slyhades99|'Hades']][[User:Slyhades99/Guestbook|'99']] 01:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing man.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 23:31, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sly, it's Spenpiano. I hope you had look at The Silver Chair (film) that I made. It's my own fanmade idea. I was hoping you add some ideas to the plot of this page. Feel free to look at it.Spenpiano 20:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sly it is me sorry if this is very short XD,(Alexandra Swan (talk) 20:50, November 14, 2016 (UTC)) Ahem As the founder of this wikia, I find it pleasant to return and find it at least partially alive. When I first created this wiki, it was the first I had ever made, and had difficulty in establishing it and gaining new users to help in its construction. I thank you for coming along and revitalizing it, and consider this a person thanks for insuring its continuity. If you ever need anything, leave a message on my talkpage. It is nice to meet you i have not been on here in ages ever (Alexandra Swan (talk) 18:57, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) Can we work together on our pages if that is OK or not (Alexandra Swan (talk) 19:03, October 12, 2016 (UTC)) Hey how are you (Alexandra Swan (talk) 20:29, November 14, 2016 (UTC)) Do you have gta V Hey are you ok (Alexandra Swan (talk) 01:31, December 29, 2016 (UTC))